As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often use storage resources to store data. Storage resources may store data on one or more logical storage units, also known simply as “logical units.” Each logical unit may be made up of one or more hard disk drives, magnetic tape libraries, optical disk drives, magneto-optical disk drives, compact disk drives, compact disk arrays, disk array controllers, and/or any other type of computer-readable media. In addition, each logical storage unit may have a unique identifier, or logical unit number (“LUN”) that identifies the logical unit to an information handling system and/or software executing thereupon.
Information handling systems may cache data associated with input/output operations between the information handling systems and a logical unit. Caching may improve the accessibility of information stored on the logical units. However, properly managing and configuring multiple information handling systems to cache data associated with multiple logical units is increasingly complicated as the number of information handling systems caching data increases.